To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?
by Nara Katie
Summary: Sasuke has a serious drinking problem, can his girlfriend Sakura help him quit or does it only make things worse for him and her? Read and review please and thank you.
1. Sasuke's Problem

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T  
**

* * *

Sasuke sat on the couch watching television. He flipped through the channels trying to control his anger as he took another sip of his wine. Why wasn't Sakura home yet? Only a few minutes later the door swung open and the pink haired girl entered the house and set her purse on the counter. She had been in a serious relationship with Sasuke for almost a year. She disapproved of his drinking and smoking problem and that's what led to their fights and arguments. 

Sasuke looked at the girl and sneered, "Where the hell have you been?" She was only ten minutes late from her normal time arriving him.

"I got stuck in traffic baby." Sakura said picking up his wine glass, "You really should stop." She knew it would piss him off, but she carried the glass into the kitchen anyways. She was about to pour the red liquid down the drain when she was stopped.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of her wrist and whispered from behind her, "You never touch my alcohol... You know that don't you, _baby_?" He then sneered, "Next time, well let's hope their isn't a next time..." He grabbed the glass and drank the last few drinks left and poured himself another serving.

Sakura was getting pretty annoyed with him and snatched the bottle, "Stop this filthy habit! Please? It's disgusting!" Sasuke only grunted and swiped the bottle back. Staring into his girlfriend's eyes he set the bottle aside and pressed the wine filled glass to her lips. Sakura blinked and shook her head. She didn't like drinking. Sasuke rolled his eyes and drank that glass down as well.

"Really! Stop it before you're drunk!" She snapped turning her hands into fists. "I just got home and I don't want to deal with your ass! I hate when you're drunk Sasuke! Why don't you listen to me?"

Sasuke eyed her and slammed the glass down against the counter, "How dare you!" He gripped the glass harder and harder as he sneered, "I'm the male, I make the rules!" He rose the glass and slammed it down again shattering it against the counter. "Stop trying to make the rules Sakura!" Shards of glass cut into Sasuke's pale skin and blood trickled over the mess. He ignored the pain and continued to hiss at Sakura, "I'm sick of your shit! I'm sick of your nagging!"

Sakura knew he was already drunk, "Let me see your hand... Baby... Please." She reached out but Sasuke smacked her hand away with his free one. She sighed and left the kitchen. Sasuke took are of the mess on the counter by creating one on the floor. He left the glass there and washed his hand under cold water.

Sasuke grumbled things to himself as he got himself a new glass and drank his last cup before he was way to out of it to pour himself another glass. Stumbling to the bedroom he flung the door open and it hit the wall. "Sakura!" He snapped as made his way to the bed. Laughing a little he sat on the mattress and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry." He started to cry a little, "I'm so sorry." He was always like this. He'd get really pissed and then he'd become a total baby and beg for forgiveness.

Sakura sighed, "I know... You always are..." She closed her eyes, "Let's get you to bed." It was early into the night, but he was totally wasted and she really didn't want to deal with him. She helped him strip down to his boxers and pulled the covers over his pale body. She got a bandage and wrapped it around his hand.

He whispered, "Just learn to hold your tongue when you feel like talking out of place... You should know that by now. I'm really sick of it..."Sakura rolled her eyes, still egotistic and 'in charge'. She turned off the light and got into bed herself.

The next morning Sasuke woke up with a throbbing head ache. He sat up and groaned. Great, he had woke today. He got up and showered before taking an aspirin and getting ready for work. He found himself in his car driving to work and then he was at work. He hated working.

He stopped at a mini market to pick up some cigarettes before heading home that day. He had smoked his last cig the night before. He went through a pack in about 2 days. He knew it was costing him a lot of money, but Sakura paid over half the rent for their house and bought most of the groceries.

When he got home he did exactly what he always did. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some kind of alcohol beverage. This time he picked vodka and orange juice. He turned the TV on and sat on the couch watching whatever was on. He closed his eyes and sat back. He reached in his pocket and took out his new pack of cigarettes. Opening it he pulled out a cig and lighting it with his lighter. He watched the smoke escape his lips.

Sighing he took another puff and waited patiently for Sakura's return. She'd be home in an hour, well when she usually gets home. Sometimes she worked over time or got stuck in traffic like yesterday, but that was rare. He was afraid she would cheat on him or just up a leave without a word. He was truly afraid of losing Sakura. She was the only thing, besides his nasty habits, that he cared about. She may have nagged a lot, but he hadn't planned to develop so many problems from drinking. He always yelled at her. He always made he feel low, and he always remembered only parts and bits of things he had said the night before.

Sakura always remembered it all and that made him feel worse. He didn't control himself when he drank, he let the alcohol control him and that was one of the worse things that Sasuke, of all people, could do. The drunk Sasuke always hated Sakura's nagging, and he was always way to angry at her.

Sakura entered the house and Sasuke was already half drunk. He looked over at her and smirked, "Come... Sit with me baby." He patted the couch as he guzzled the vodka. He set the glass aside and hugged Sakura as she sat down.

She sighed, "Stop buttering me up, I really should take all you alcohol away." She closed her eyes. She was just so worried about what was going to happen to them in a few years... What was Sasuke going to turn into tomorrow, or the next day, what would he be like in a year or two?

"No, please don't do that baby." Sasuke said kissing her and smirking a little more, "I might have to kill you if you do."

"Don't joke like that, I don't know if you're serious or not when you're like this." She said in a sarcastic tone. Sakura then pulled away from Sasuke and shook her head, "This place smells like smoke." It always did, but that was he way of saying, 'I really want you to stop'.

Sasuke simply nodded at her comment. She looked away, "Sasuke this isn't healthy. This lifestyle is horrible and I don't like it! I don't like it one bit!" She crossed her arms and left the room. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him even though she had already started it. Sakura was just so sick of it all and she really didn't want to nag him to stop, but how else would he stop? He refused rehab or counseling, most people would, but if Sasuke said no it would be hard to make him do it.

Sasuke ignored her and finished his vodka and started to smoke his third cigarette. He was to stressed out to fight with Sakura today. Work had been horrible, and he just felt like kicking back. He flipped through the channels and when he gt bored he put out his cig and made his way to the kitchen with his glass.

Instead of getting another glass he set the glass next to the sink and then went to the study room to read. He sat down and opened his book. The words were slightly out of place in his mind and he knew he couldn't focus on a book when he was in this state... He just felt better in the study room. He sighed and soon found himself napping in the chair he had sat down in with the book. He yawned and got up having to piss really bad. He used the bathroom and crawled into bed with Sakura. He was unaware that she was crying...

Wrapping an arm around the small girl he sighed and fell asleep only minutes before Sakura decided to talk to him. She was quite disappointed when she realized she had been talking to someone who wasn't even awake. She closed her eyes and started to cry again. Why was things turning out like this?

* * *

This story is coming out way better than I thought it would!

Please review, it helps a lot.

_Spifftastic Ino_


	2. Sasuke's Reason

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T  
**

* * *

The next few days passed and Sakura was really testing Sasuke. She was getting angrier with him and nagging him to extent where he wouldn't even come to bed and he stopped saying sorry. 

Sasuke was so frustrated with everything when he got home from work that day. Sakura was really pissing him off and so were people at work. He sat down on the couch and preceded in his daily rituals. He usually didn't smoke around Sakura, but he found himself on a new cigarette right before she arrived home.

She was alarmed to see Sasuke smoking because he usually only did it when she was gone, and if she was home he did it on the back porch. Sakura whispered as she stood in front of him, "You know I don't like that, baby."

He only stared up at her. His emotion seemed to blank, but deep inside he was screaming at her. He didn't want to deal with her. His reply came finally, "You know I don't like _that_, baby."

"Sasuke! Don't be immature! Why won't you at least tone it down! Just a notch, tone the drinking and smoking down..." She said staring into his eyes. He made contact.

Sasuke stood up, never taking his eyes off hers, and he stared into them long and hard. "You want me to tone it down, baby?" Sasuke asked in a tone Sakura was unsure of she had heard before.

She nodded, "It really would help you..."

"I told you, baby, I make the rules! I don't want to tone it down!" He snapped at her still staring deep into her bright green eyes. Eyes he had fallen in love with, but they were slowly becoming eyes he hated. Eyes that saw all his flaws and pointed them out to him. He was sick of hearing his flaws.

"Fine! I'm getting rid of your vodka, and beer, and wine, all of it!" She threatened slightly afraid of the onyx eyes that peered into hers like they did now. He was drunk, but part of him was still intact... He set the cigarette in the ashtray.

Sasuke lifted his hand and smacked Sakura across the face and whispered in a sneer, "I told you, you do not touch my alcohol. Do you understand yet? You listen to me, I set the rules, and I never want you to speak out of place like this again." Sakura closed her eyes as he talked. Did he really just do that?

She started to cry so hard, not because it hurt physically but it hurt her bond her breaking point mentally. "Sa-Sa-Sas-" Was all that escaped her lips as the tears, along with her make up, ran down her face.

"Stop crying." Sasuke stated, but Sakura couldn't. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Stop crying you big baby! You know you deserved it, so stop your fucking crying!" She only looked away, she couldn't stare at Sasuke... The alcohol had taken over, he always let it take over.

Sakura finally managed the words, "Stop fucking drinking! Do you see what's happening to you?" She wiped her tears away with her sweatshirt sleeve but new ones came and replaced the streaks down her cheeks.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sasuke snapped gripping her arms, "I'm sick of you always telling me what to do! I already told you that I make the rules!"She shook her head and pulled away. She backed up against the wall and slid to the floor. She cupped her face. "Are you afraid of me baby?" Sasuke whispered staring down at her. He didn't want to hurt her like that, he only meant to teach her that he was in charge. His intentions weren't to make her cry like this, or become scared of him.

"Answer me!" Sasuke finally snapped after she wouldn't answer, "Are you afraid!" He pulled her back up forcefully and held onto her wrist, "Sakura, are you scared?" She wouldn't look up as she nodded. She was scared of being hit again, but she was still fighting to get him to stop drinking. She wasn't going to stop until he stopped. For now she'd give up though.

He let her go and she didn't move a muscle. Sasuke resumed to his place on the couch and took a drink of his wine. He eyed Sakura as if saying, 'Why the hell are you still here?' so Sakura hurried into the other room.

Sakura hoped that was the last time he did that. She prayed he would stop drinking and smoking, but now she prayed he wouldn't ever hit her again. She didn't want to handled in that way. She sat on the floor of the bedroom and sighed. He was getting out of hand, but could she tell someone without Sasuke knowing? She didn't want him to get overly angry at her for doing things, well in his eyes, wrong.

Sakura flinched as the door opened minutes later and Sasuke came in with his glass. She expected an apology like he did a lot when he was drunk, but he was silent and he took a small drink from his glass as peered down at her. He whispered, "You knew better than to do what you did baby." With that he set the glass down on the small nightstand and sat on the bed.

She only looked away from him. If he was going to give her shit she didn't want to stay in the same room as him. She stood up and started to leave the room, but Sasuke grabbed her and said, "Where are you going?"

"In the living room." Sakura said staring at him, "I don't want to be in here with you."

"You can't leave, you have to stay in here with me." He hugged her and started to cry... Was he going to apologize now? No. He said, "Why won't you listen to me? I don't understand why you can't let me do what I want to do... Don't you know it's what I want to do?"

She answered, "Why don't you just listen to what I have to say? Why don't you ever hear the full meaning of what I tell you? Sasuke let her go. He wouldn't listen to her. Sasuke motioned her to leave and she did. He wouldn't stop believing what he wanted was right, would he?

They really didn't want to deal with each other and this thought made Sakura's stomach turn, she didn't want them to break up... She loved Sasuke, and she wanted to fix all this problems... She knew his parent's recent death had a big impact on him but it got a little ridiculous in her opinion.

She sat on the couch and sighed. It looked like she would sleep in the guest room tonight, either that or here on the couch. Sakura turned off the TV Sasuke left on and stared down at the remote in her hand. Why was things so difficult with Sasuke? She just didn't understand how he drastically changed like this. They had a healthy relationship before his parents died, and that's the way Sakura wanted it to be again... Was Sasuke too far gone now?

Sasuke was angry at himself but he couldn't cope with all his feelings. He stood up and entered the study room. He never entered this room with alcohol, this was sort of like his place to cool off... Calm down and think things out, but for some reason his problems had surpassed him and he couldn't calm down to think. He ended up only getting more frustrated with himself and finding Sakura in the front room...

He sat down next to her and she looked away, "What do you want?"

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her and said, "I want to be here with you..." He wanted her to stay with him, he wouldn't doubt if she left him soon. He closed his eyes, "You'll be here tomorrow right?" Tomorrow was their day off together. She simply nodded. She didn't want to leave just as much as he didn't want her to leave. She wanted to believe they could work it out.

Sakura finally said, "Why wouldn't I be?" She looked at him and held back her tears, "Where else would I go baby?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and kissed Sakura, " I don't know." He touched the cheek he had smack only about a half an hour ago. He still didn't apologize. He was sorry, but the alcohol was telling him what he had done was right at the time, but he didn't mean to hurt her like that. He was oblivious to his true feelings, to him he was right.

"I'm not going to leave, I'm going to stay right here with you." He needed her, she couldn't just leave him, but she really was afraid off him hitting her again. He continued to drink like he was it probably wouldn't stop now that it started.

* * *

I hope it didn't make you sad or mad at me! This has been my plot the whole time. 

Please review, it helps a lot.

_Spifftastic Ino_


	3. Falling Apart

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T  
**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura went to bed together after all, but the previous events haunted Sakura. She couldn't help but have this great fear things would only get worse, and if it did could she leave if it was too serious? Would she leave? She wasn't sure if she could, she didn't want to leave Sasuke. 

The next morning Sakura cooked breakfast like she always did on her day off. She wasn't in a cheery mood like she usually was, but could you blame her? She was thinking about the night before and all the things he said. He never apologized, was he even sorry?

Sasuke woke up and dressed. He was a little confused about what happened the night before but he suddenly remembered. He took a deep breath. He really hit Sakura? He came out of the room and found Sakura in the kitchen. She turned towards him and asked, "Are you hungry? It's almost done."

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly. He wasn't sure if he should bring up what had happened before or if he should pretend it never ever happened. He sat down at the table with a glass, only this time it was filled with water. He had deprived his body of so much water. It wasn't like he had gone days without it, he drank water at work, but not as much as he probably should.

Sakura set a plate of food in front of Sasuke and smiled sweetly, "Today's going to be a good one, right baby?" She had her little phrases that meant totally different things, and Sasuke knew how to decode them. This one was: 'You're not going to drink today are you?'...

He thought a moment, "It'll be a better day today, that's a promise." He stared down at his food and picked at it slightly before actually eating. Sakura sat down and ate her food in silence. He always promised better, she waited for the day where it would be a good day... Not simply better, better wasn't good enough for Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't stand the tension between them anymore, "Are you mad at me?"

She thought over her words carefully before putting them into place, "I wouldn't say I'm mad, maybe disappointed or upset..." Sakura set her fork down and stared at Sasuke for a long moment, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be avoiding something with me, maybe something you don't want to talk about?" He asked sipping his water. The dark orbs stayed fixed onto the girl and watched her every movement.

"No, I don't want to talk about it Sasuke. I really don't." She said taking her plate and setting it by the sink. She had barely even touched her food. She passed Sasuke and said, "Let's not dwell on last night." She knew he may not even remember, but she felt better not bringing it up to him.

He sighed and continued to eat. Maybe his problem had gotten out of hand? He just felt so depressed lately, and Sakura nagging didn't help it. It was partly her fault. She wasn't comforting him about his parents anymore, it was just, "Stop drinking Sasuke." or "Stop smoking all the time Sasuke." He sighed as he dumped his water and filled it up with wine. He had a thing for wine, that's what he drank most days.

He knew Sakura would be angry at him, he knew she'd scold him and possibly it would start another fight. He didn't want to fight with Sakura. Sasuke entered the living room, half expecting Sakura to be in there. He sat down in the empty room and turned on the TV. After he finished his first glass he left the alcohol alone. Entering the bedroom he watched Sakura dig through her drawers. Something inside him screamed. Was she leaving? There was no suitcase out though. Sakura looked up, "Oh hey, I'm going to go out for a little bit, maybe watch a movie... Do you want to come?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'll just watch TV."

"Okay..." Sakura said pulling out a shirt and replacing the one on her chest with it. "I was hoping you would want to come... We never do anything together anymore."

"I know." Sasuke whispered, "I've just been thinking about things too much..." Actually, he hadn't been thinking of much at all. He would drink until he forgot about most things, but it only created a problem with him and Sakura. He hated having all these problems, but he refused to believe he was doing anything wrong.

She sighed, "Okay... Well I'll be back in a few hours, maybe sooner." Sakura kissed Sasuke and whispered, "Please don't drink while I'm gone..." She could taste the wine on his lips, "I don't want that to be the reason you're not coming... It makes me feel unimportant baby."

Sasuke didn't promise anything, but only nodded and kissed her before she walked out the door. He lit a cigarette and carried the ash tray into his bedroom. He set the ashtray down on the floor next to where he sat. Leaning against the wall he stared at his surroundings. This was the house that contained so many memories... This room was where he and Sakura shared so many moments, good an bad. Most of them had been good up until recently, and now most of the memories within the walls of this home were becoming bad ones both of them would rather forget them and start everything over. Sasuke wished you could redo a lot of things... Prevent things from happening... But life wasn't like that, and no one's life was ever flawless.

After he smoked he decided to get another glass of wine. He felt bed because of what Sakura said, but he didn't have anything to do and he really didn't feel like spending the day almost alcohol free. He wondered if he could control himself though if he got drunk... He knew the answer though... He sighed and wondered how Sakura would react when she got home.

Sakura sat in the theater alone. She continued to think of the night before, and it only made her cry. She wondered what Sasuke was doing and if he regretted letting her go alone. The previews were still on when a certain blond haired girl asked, "Sakura? Is that you?"

She looked up at Ino and asked, "What do you want?"

Ino frowned, "Are you okay?" She motioned her date, Shikamaru, to sit down or something. Shikamaru sat down a few seats away from Sakura and sighed... Obviously finding this all troublesome.

Sakura shrugged, "I'd rather keep it to myself..." She smiled a little, "I'm fine, so is there a reason you two are out tonight?"

Ino shook her head, "We felt like doing something that's all, where's Sasuke?"

"Home..." Sakura whispered trying not to cry again. Sasuke hadn't wanted to come with her, did he really love that alcohol more than he loved his own girlfriend? She couldn't help but feel that way.

Ino seemed rather confused, "Please just tell me why you're crying? Sakura it can't be that bad, can it?"

Sakura sighed and whispered calmly, "He was drunk, but Sasuke hit me last night."

"He what? Did you leave his sorry ass?" Ino asked wide eyed.

"No, I said he was drunk! I'm not going to leave him because of it." Sakura bit her lip. She shouldn't have told Ino, knowing her she'd bug her until she knew everything that happened, or that's happening.

"Did you talk to him?" Ino asked looking back at Shikamaru who obviously wasn't paying attention. Which in Sakura opinion was a good thing.

"No." She replied quietly. Sakura didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"Well what the hell are you going to do about it?" Ino demanded an answer.

"Nothing..." Sakura said rather gloomy, "I'm going to go home now... Bye Ino-chan." She ran out of the theater as fast as she could. Ino was getting really annoying and she didn't want to talk about it. Sakura found herself sitting at a bench outside the theater. She cried there until she felt it necessary to go back home.

Sakura arrived home to find Sasuke on the couch watching TV like he always did. It wasn't a big surprise when she spotted the half empty glass on the small stand. She stood it front of Sasuke and said, "Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

He looked up at her and snapped, "Shut up I'm trying to watch TV."

She was stunned at his words, "Get your lazy ass up!" She was going to talk to him face to face, and she wanted him to pay attention to her.

Sasuke stared at her and then stood, "What the fuck did you say? Do you remember what happened last night? Do you not understand? I make the rules! Sakura!" He rose his hand but didn't strike as he asked, "Who makes the rules?" Sakura became quiet, and this pissed Sasuke off. He snapped as he smacked her, "I make the rules!"

She whispered, "Don't... Don't hit me."

He gripped her arms and thrust her into the wall, "What? Are you tell me what to do again?"

She gulped. Things were too out of hand. She started to cry as she whispered, "Don't..." He pulled her body away from the wall only to throw it back against it even harder.

He snapped at her, "Who the fuck makes the rules Sakura?" She didn't reply so he yelled, "Who the fuck makes the fucking rules? Huh! You're not going to tell me?" He smacked her again and sneered, "You need to listen to me! You don't make the rules! Understand?"

She pulled away and ran into the other room.

Sasuke took a deep breath. Shit. He hit the wall and cursed at himself. He was stupid. Why was he doing this to her, why didn't he just listen to what she had to say? Why was he so obsessed with being right? Why was he so messed up? Sasuke grabbed his cigarettes and lit one. He shut the TV off and went to the back porch.

Sakura locked the bedroom door and wondered what she should do... What could she do?

* * *

Please review, it helps a lot. 

Thanks to everyone who did review!

A lot of you are predicting this story very well. Lol.

_Spifftastic Ino_


	4. Leaving

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T  
**

* * *

Sasuke sat down on the cold hard wood and sighed as he stared at the half smoked cigarette. He didn't want it anymore. He set it aside and stood up before putting it out. He ran back into the house and to the bedroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He said, "Sakura! Please, open up!" 

Sakura took a deep breath. She didn't reply to him as she continued to throw some clothes into a suitcase. She packed a few of her things and opened the bedroom door. She stared at Sasuke and whispered, "You can't make me stay."

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed her arm, "Please, don't go!" He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you. Sakura please." This is what he was afraid of, he was scared Sakura would leave. How would he cope with all this? How could he! He needed her!

She struggled, "Then don't do this to me." She stared at him and shook her head and replied, "If you love me, you won't do this to me." Sakura got away and headed for the door with her purse and keys. She looked back at Sasuke and whispered, "I tried to make it work...It's not going to happen."

Sasuke begged, "No, please, I promise we can make this work." He reached out and said, "Just one more chance, baby, please, one more chance?"

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke, looked at me? Do you see what you did to me?" She pulled her sweatshirt to an angle where you could see the arm hidden under it. Where he had grabbed her was already bruising. "Do you see I can't stay here if this happens?"

"I'll stop hurting you I promise!" Sasuke pleaded as he looked away from her arm. He really grabbed her that hard? He wondered how much it hurt to be thrown against the wall lke he had done to her. How bad her cheek stung? He didn't mean to make her leave.

She just shook her head and whispered as she shut the door behind her, "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke knew she was going to go. He knew he had scared her and she wasn't going to forgive him. He took out another cigarette, but instead of lighting it he just stared at it. He thought about it but finally set it on the counter and went straight to bed. He couldn't touch his nasty habits at that moment, he felt like it wouldn't help anything, especially getting Sakura to come back. Like she would... Yeah right.

Sakura sighed as she sat in the car. She had pulled into a parking lot for a motel. She didn't know if she should stay here or go somewhere else. She could easily go bug Ino and Shikamaru. Their movie should have been done by now, but she decided to stay at the motel and possibly go to Ino's the next day...

The next morning Sasuke woke up alone. He found himself fumbling with the cigarette that was on the counter. He finally snatched it up and lit it, he felt as if he just lit so much stress away, but he knew afterwards it would only add more. He had to stop doing was he was doing! He was fucking everything up, and Sakura was gone now.

He fumbled through is alcohol but turned them all down. He picked up the phone and dialed Naruto's number. He hadn't talked to the boy in a long time, they were best friends in high school. He listened to the phone ring until his little girlfriend picked up. "Hey Hinata, can I talk to Naruto?"

"Y-yeah." She said into the phone before handing it to Naruto. It was pretty early and Naruto wasn't wide awake.

"Hello?" He asked laying back down in bed and yawning.

"Naruto, can you come by?" Sasuke asked feeling stupid now. He knew how much Naruto slept in the mornings.

"Sasuke?" Naruto seemed surprised, "Yeah, why do you need me to come over?" He sat back up as he talked. It was weird for Sasuke to randomly call him and ask him to come over. What was the reason?

"Just come over when you can, okay?" He said hanging up. He put the cigarette out and turn the TV on. He couldn't focus on it. He kept thinking about Sakura and what he did. He remember vividly what he had done. Yelling at her like that, he had no right, and he kept on saying how he was in charge... He had no right to believe he could control her like that. He was even admitting that to himself.

Sasuke rapidly flipped through the channels and when he got really frustrated he threw the remote. He let out a stressful groan as he mumbled, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He got up and picked the remote up surprised to see it in one piece. He set it down on the coffee table and found himself pacing around the house until the doorbell rang.

He prayed for it to be Sakura, who would have probably just unlocked the door and come in. He knew it was Naruto, and let the boy in before sitting on the couch. Naruto asked a little worried, "Are you okay? You don't seem to be okay Sasuke-kun."

"I'm not..." Sasuke explained, "Sakura's gone." He sighed and lit another cigarette.

Naruto scrunched up his nose, he tried not to be rude so he ignored the smoke and said, "Well, what happened?"

"I got drunk." Sasuke stated as he puffed at his cigarette, "And I got a little out of control." 

"God Sasuke! I warned you that you were going to get out of hand!" Naruto said shaking his head, "Alcohol has never helped anyone." 

Sasuke whispered, "That's what she said..." He rose his voice again and continued, "But I hit her a few times, Naruto! I left bruises on her arms from where I grabbed her! I didn't mean to. I really didn't... "

"You hit her!" Naruto asked jumping up and finally grabbing his cigarette and putting it in the ashtray, "Sasuke! You have a serious problem." He took a deep breath and said, "You left bruises! Do you think she'd come back after that?" 

"No." Sasuke whispered closing his eyes, "I know she might never come back."

"I can't hep you, all I can tell you is to stop drinking Sasuke." That was like telling a rainbow to create the color black. Sasuke didn't listen to anyone, just himself.

* * *

Please review, it helps a lot. 

I would like to give another thanks to all my reviewers! I usually reply to most of you, but I got so many reviews this morning when I checked my mail I was shocked! I expected 5, not 11! I'm really excited about writing this fanfiction... People are always telling me my plots are original. I never realized my style and plots were so different, to tell the truth, I hate lovey dovey stuff throughout the **WHOLE** story because where's the drama? Angst? What fun is "I love you", "I love you", "I love you" over and over? Thank you once again, I love you all:D

_Spifftastic Ino_


	5. Down the Drain

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T  
**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she got into her car. She had called Ino moments before and she agreed to let her stay with her for a while. She didn't like the idea of staying with Ino, she had spent the night at her house many time when they were still in school. She hated it. She didn't want to stay with Hinata though, because she lived with Naruto, and Naruto was the only real friend _Sasuke_ had. She didn't want to see or hear Sasuke. She was sick of his bullshit, sick of the things he did, but she couldn't help but feel like leaving him was wrong. 

Sasuke whispered, "I just can''t get a hold of myself anymore... Itachi's still not in prison yet and I'm just so worried..." He looked at Naruto, "I can't deal with my stress." He had to admit some of these things, he didn't know why, but he felt so much better talking to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "You can't deal with your emotions by drinking it away, you see what happens?" He sat in a chair across the room from Sasuke and thought for a moment, "You could try therapy or something?"

"Bleh." Sasuke said in disgust, "Those people won't help me!" He tapped his fingers against the coffee table and tried to think. He knew that quiting would be hard, but could he do it? He wasn't sure he could stop now, but he would try. He said to Naruto, "I'm just going to have to do it on my own."

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, seriously, get help." He shook his head, "It'll be much better than doing this on your own."

Sasuke stood up and entered the kitchen he grabbed the wine and sighed, "Either you take it Naruto, or I'm going to pour it down the drain."

"Sasuke, I don't want it." Naruto said raising an eyebrow, "Can you really dump it?"

Sasuke bit his lip as he slowly poured the red liquid out. He went bottle by bottle and watched his habit go down the drain. Was it really that simple? So much money put into these drinks and now he was just burning it. Sasuke dumped the whiskey and the vodka. He popped the cap off each beer and watched it slowly drain. He couldn't believe he had just done what he did. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and sighed before he let the last bit of alcohol go.

Naruto smiled, "Now you just can't buy anymore, and don't go to bars... Oh and Sasuke," Naruto held out his hand, "your cigarettes."

"But..." Sasuke started, "Just let me have this last pack and I'm done, okay?"

"No. You can have one more cigarette, but give me the rest of the pack." Naruto said with his hand out until the pack was in it. "Thank you. I mean, smoking isn't the main problem, but you should stop doing it too."

Sasuke sighed, "I know, the world hates me and my black filled lungs, but I love my lungs the way they are."

"Sasuke, You're going to die, really young." Naruto sighed, "Please just try to stop, you don't want the next girl to hate you."

"What next girl? I'm not going to date anyone but Sakura." He huffed. He didn't want Sakura to go, he'd get her back somehow, and no one could tell him he couldn't. He was doing all this for her after all! She'd come back wouldn't she?

Sakura sat on Ino's couch and talked to her about the night before. She didn't like telling Ino everything, but the girl did not give up until she was updated. Sakura sighed, "I know I want to go back, but I don't want him to hit me again... I don't want to get bruised up, I just don't feel like he cares when he's drunk or around alcohol... It's like I'm not important anymore..."

"Well, you did the right thing, you needed to get out and away from him." Ino replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I told you before that's what you needed to do."

"I know Ino, but I still wasn't sure at that point in time." Sakura said in a sigh. She hated talking to Ino... How the hell did Shikamaru stand this day in and day out? Maybe she talked differently to Shika, either that or she was, well you know, really seductive. Sakura really didn't want to think about that. Ino and Shikamaru probably don't have a sex life because of Shikamaru. That lazy ass won't do anything. Sakura just shrugged these thoughts off and continued to nod at what Ino was saying... Whatever that was.

Sasuke said, "I bet she went to Ino's... I could go over there..."

Naruto sighed, "You can't track her down, that will creep her out! You'll have to wait for her to come back and get all her stuff... Well, let's hope she comes around when you're home so you can talk to her."

Sasuke sighed, "I can't believe she left though..."

"I can." Naruto said, not trying to sound mean. He thought a moment, "I mean, would you want to get beaten up by the person you thought loved you? How would you react? I'd be terrified."

Sasuke nodded, "I guess I'll just wait for her to come back, or call..." He stood up and said, "You can go home if you'd like, I'm going to go to my study room if you don't mind." At first that room was Sakura's study room for school, but it slowly turned into his... He wondered why he liked it so much, before then he hated reading... Maybe the surrounding of the room was just calming to him? He didn't know.

Sakura told the couple she was going to take a nap in the guest room. It was just an excuse to get away from Ino for the time being. She sat down on the bed and sighed. She wondered how Sasuke was feeling... Probably just drinking himself away like before... Was she only making his problem worse? Well, he problem could have gotten worse, she could have stayed in that harmful situation... What would have happened to herself?

Sasuke opened a book and actually read this time. He wasn't drunk so he could, he felt so different without having any alcohol in his system, but it wasn't a bad thing, even though his insides were tearing him apart. Telling him he did wrong. He knew he did wrong, but it was time to do right... Right?

* * *

Please review, it helps a lot. 

_Spifftastic Ino_


	6. Gone Too Long

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T  
**

* * *

Sakura was going to shoot herself. She had to find someone else to stay with or sometthing. Ino was really annoying and what annoyed Sakura even more than her being nosy was the way she treated Shikamaru. Sakura asked for her space, and she got it, but Ino always came around again to bug her. 

She got up and entered the kitchen. She had kind of made herself at home, but she felt bad for being here without clearing everything up with Sasuke. He was probably wondering where she was or what she was doing. He was probably thinking she'd never come back for anything. Her items, to talk, anything. She didn't want to right now. She wanted to stay away from him. She was afraid of his problem. Sakura made herself something to eat and sighed as she thought about Sasuke.

She still wasn't over the night he did those things to her. Why did he hit her so hard? She didn't even do anything truly wrong. She set her dish in the sink and went back to the room she was staying in. She curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. He lost her trust. He wouldn't stop drinking and then he hurt her... How could she even go back?

Sasuke stared at the Television and wondered about Sakura. Was she going to come back and at east get her things? Was she going to even talk to him when he's sober? He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura! What was she thinking? She was probably thinking he was something she didn't want to be around anymore. He understood, he hit her, smacked her against a wall, and yelled at her. How could anyone deal with that again?

Sakura was crying when Shikamaru opened the door. He hesitated before asking, "We were going to go out... If you don't mind. I mean you can come along if you want to..."

"No, it's fine, go ahead." Sakura said softly smiling, "Have fun..." She turned back to her thoughts as Shikamaru left and she knew Ino was going to enter the room soon.

Ino swung the door open and said, "Are you sure you don't want to go? You don't have to think that you can't go. We'd love to take you along."

"Thank you Ino, but I'm going to stay here." Sakura mumbled closing her eyes and waiting for Ino to leave... Of course she didn't.

Ino sat on the bed, "Sakura-chan... I'm really worried, I mean, you've been so quiet and stuff..." She frowned, "Really, don't be afraid to call my cell. I promise I'll answer."

Sakura nodded, "Okay... Go enjoy yourself Ino-chan."

Sasuke would rather sulk all by himself. Naruto had called and checked on him every now and then, but otherwise Sasuke was completely concealed within himself. People at work never talked to him, so he didn't have to worry about them. He felt empty without the alcohol so he pour water into his wine glass and watched TV drinking that. It was as if the water would magically change into wine or beer or any alcohol at all! He wished.

He turned the TV off and went to the study room. He didn't know what to do anymore, he tried to choose a book but he couldn't start reading again. Sasuke found himself wandering around the house. Stopping in the bedroom he shut the door and stood by the bed in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Sakura's scent. He hadn't touched this room since she left. He hadn't slept in the bed. Only the first night, that was the only night he slept in the room.

Sakura stood up and left the house. She took a short walk around the block and found herself feeling much better. Sitting on the front lawn of Ino's house she stared at the clouds. Shikamaru had told her the other night that it would help her get her mind off things. Sakura soon found herself lying down and thinking about absolutely nothing.

Sasuke sat down on the floor of the bedroom and let himself be absorbed by his surroundings. He loved this room, when Sakura was in it with him, otherwise it was just the essence of what they use to be. Just a memory of his only happiness left in the world. That was gone now because he couldn't keep his happiness happy.

What kind of fool made the mistakes Sasuke made? What kind of person let a girl like Sakura walk out the door? What kind of creature with feelings at all acted so heartless? What kind of man acted so much like a boy? Sasuke could tell you, and his answer would be: A drunk one.

Nothing in the world could make Sasuke happier than if Sakura was back in his arms and alcohol was out of his life for good. How happy that would make him. He'd give anything for that happiness. He'd give the house, his job, his money, he'd live on the street if it meant being happy with Sakura... He couldn't prove a damn thing to her now. He was probably as worthless to her as trash now. That's exactly what he was, so why did it matter if she thought of him in that way?

Sakura felt so much better later on that day. She even in an good enough mood to talk to Ino when she got back. She never felt so close to Ino before. They stayed up all night talking. Wow, Shikamaru was right, just relaxing did make a difference, and she was thankful for his advice.

Sasuke left the room and slept on the couch that night. He wasn't ready to return to the bed, not yet at least. He wanted to sleep in that bed with Sakura, and he wouldn't lie in it until she was in it to. He felt silly for telling himself that, but that's how he wanted things to be.

Sakura felt so much better when she went to sleep that night. Like things might turn out just the way she hoped after all, even if it meant a life without Sasuke, but something still told her to talk to him... Or at least check up on him... Was he doing okay?

Days passed and Sasuke became a total wreck. He went to work and then came home to nothing. He tried everything, TV, reading, he just was so bored. He missed Sakura and he wanted a cigarette or a sip of alcohol. He couldn't manage this anymore! He was going to go crazy.

Why were things so difficult for him? Why were things becoming easier for Sakura? If they could just see what was happening to each other, would they realize anything they might have not realized before?

Sakura finally decided that night to go see Sasuke and figure out their position. She would talk to him and see what was on his mind. Hopefully he wasn't drunk. She had been so sorry she didn't come visit him before he was probably so upset.

Sasuke was so fed up with not drinking or even smoking, he was sick of waiting for Sakura to come back he just had to go to the store... He came back home with a six pack and cigarettes. Sitting in front of the TV he sighed... Nothing was getting better, and Sasuke was too impatient. He took his bottle opener and popped the cap off his beer. "Cheers." He mumbled to himself before pressing the tip to his lips and drinking.

* * *

Please review, it helps a lot. 

I guess it's not a complaint, but I understand I need to make my chapters longer, thus meaning it will take me longer to update. Hopefully not too long! I update pretty fast. Well, please leave reviews telling me if I should keep them at a 1000-1700 words or if I should start writing 2000-2500 words. Thank you!

I would also like to add, I'm reading 3 books right now and I really need to read two of them for my honor's class next year and the other one is the last Harry Potter book! (Which I haven't actually started to read. Lol)

_Spifftastic Ino_


	7. Chickened Out

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T**

* * *

Sakura hesitated as she got out of the car. She wondered if Sasuke would be drunk, and if he was what would happen? She wasn't sure she now that she was here that she could even talk to him. She wasn't sure she was brave enough to stick up for herself. Even if he was sober, she was still frightened of him when he is angry. Would he strike anyways? She wasn't sure and she didn't know if she wanted to find out. What if she caused him to drink more? What if she made him so depressed that he wasn't even functioning right in the mind? What would she do? 

She slowly opened the door to find Sasuke sitting on the couch holding a beer in his hand and cigarette in the other. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, "I-I-" She turned back towards the door. He still hadn't stopped, and he was drinking beer, he only drank beer when he ran out of wine and vodka... Did she really make him drink that much within the week she was with Ino. She felt horrible. She felt like she couldn't help Sasuke now. He wouldn't listen, would he?

Sasuke jumped up and put the cigarette in the ash tray and the bottle on the coffee table. He went after Sakura and stopped her at the door, "Sakura! I thought you weren't coming back... I swear I haven't drank or smoked since you were gone up until now... You've been gone for a week, I thought you'd be back by now..." He grabbed her arm, "If I knew you'd be back today I wouldn't have boughten that stuff."

"Why weren't you drinking wine or something? You must of drank all of that while I was gone, huh?" Sakura said pulling away, "I don't want to hear your lies!"

"But I'm not lying baby! I did it just for you! It hurt so bad, and I suffered, but I wanted to prove I could stop... And at least I'm controlling myself, I was only going to drink one and that was the only cigarette so far!" Sasuke practically begged for her to stay and at least talk to him, "Why are you leaving, I'm at least sober, we can talk!"

"I don't care, I don't want to talk to you." Sakura whispered. She did want to talk to him. She did want to work it out, but she was freaking out inside. She was afraid that things wouldn't work out the way she wanted.

"Why not! Why did you come if you don't want to talk? Did you come to get your stuff?" Sasuke asked sadly. He didn't want her to leave for good.

Sakura didn't want to hear about how she made him suffer. She left him for a week and she put him though so much pain... It was her fault he was going to drink this time. She knew she should have stayed and talked, but she was afraid of talking now. She was becoming a coward. She got into her car with Sasuke begging for her to talk to him. She ignored every word and drove off.

Sasuke yelled after her, "Please! I love you!" He resumed to his place on the couch and stared at the half empty bottle. He didn't touch the beer. He was afraid to. It only made Sakura leave him. He sighed and lit a new cigarette. Sitting back he watched TV and waited for Sakura to come back, but he knew she probably wouldn't.

Sakura cried as she pulled into the nearest parking lot. She scolded herself for being afraid. She wanted to go back, but she was scared to hear about the trouble she caused Sasuke. Had he really done what he claimed? Did he not drink or even smoke in hopes that she would accept him? But it probably only caused himself to be torn apart inside, rip his heart out, slit his lungs, and just totally die.

She didn't want to be the cause of that, and she knew she was probably the only one who could fix it... So what was holding her back? Thoughts. Thoughts held her back. Did she really want to be with Sasuke again? She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Did she want to make him happy, would she be happy? Because she wasn't when he was drinking, but would she be happy now? Would he stop for the most part or would he fall back into the heavy drinking? She didn't want that.

Sasuke wondered why she left again. Why was she so afraid to talk to him? He wasn't even drunk. Did she think he'd still hit her? He would never do that again, ever. She was everything to him, and he was going to treat her the right way when he got the chance. He would prove he loved her, prove he could stop drinking, he'd prove anything to her.

Sakura went back to Ino's. She felt guilty for doing this, but she felt like she couldn't talk to Sasuke yet... She just couldn't figure out what would make her happy. Though her heart told her she'd be happier with him her mind said that she wouldn't be completely happy after everything that happened. She had to make a choice or she was going to rot away inside like Sasuke probably had while she was gone.

Ino asked, "How did it go?"

"I didn't even talk to him!" Sakura said cupping her face, "I was to afraid... He was telling me about how he hurt so bad because I was gone."

"Well talk to him! Don't leave him hurting like this, Sakura-chan, you have to do what's right, even if it's leaving him, you still have to let him know everything's that going on, and even though he probably knows why you left, he still needs to hear it." Ino said hugging the pink haired girl.

"I know, but I'm just so afraid of hearing what he has to say... He got hurt..." Sakura said crying.

"And so did you! You guys have to fess up to all the pain you're feeling. You have to let these emotions out, and they have to be let out to him." Ino said softly, "Go back... Okay?'

Sasuke sighed and thew the half'a'beer away. He put the pack in the fridge and went to his study room. He didn't want to smoke anymore and nothing good was on TV. He sat in his chair and started to read a book. Minutes passed and soon got sick of reading. He felt like a failure letting Sakura go again. As he made his bed on the couch once more he sighed a laid in total silence. Dark hadn't even fell yet, but he didn't want to be awake anymore. She wasn't coming back, was she? Sasuke sulked in his own misery. He felt like a loser for doing so.

Sakura nodded as Ino told her what she needed to do. Ino was right, and Sakura was going to have to be strong this time. She was going to have to talk to Sasuke. She would even though she may be afraid. She whispered, "I'll go back now... I have to fix this as soon as possible."

Ino nodded, "Go Sakura-chan, fix it all up and don't be afraid to tell him what you really feel if he loves you he'll understand." She hugged Sakura once more and whispered one more thing, "You always have a place to stay, remember that."

* * *

Please review, it helps a lot. I'm going to need a little support for the next chapter because I had to rewrite this one. My computer flaked out and deleted everything I wrote! 

Since no one but one person said anything about making the chapters longer, I'm going to stick with 1000-1700 words.

_Spifftastic Ino_


	8. The End? I Think Not

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T**

* * *

Sasuke was asleep when the door crept open. Sakura was surprised to see him on the couch, it was only six and he was already sleeping. She sighed and sat on the floor in between the coffee table and the couch. Staring at Sasuke she wondered if she should wake him or just come back the next day. She watched Sasuke sleep and as she did, she moved some of his hair out of his face. He wasn't a light sleeper, in fact he was a heavy sleeper. 

She stood up and smiled a little. She had missed the house since she was gone. Walking into the study room she found a few books lying open. He must have cooled down in here over the week. He was always so put together in this room, it was his place to relax. That made her laugh, since the room was originally her place to study. She glanced over the books he had been reading. She placed bookmarks on the page they were opened to before looking at the titles.

She started to cry when she found out every single book that had been laid upon the desk wide open were books she loved to read over and over again. He must've missed her so much. She sat down in the chair and cupped her face, he must've been so depressed. He probably had wanted to drink and smoke, but he didn't did he? He didn't because he thought she'd come back and be happy to find him sober. To find he didn't smell like smoke. She decided to come back one day late, and find what she thought was something that had continued, when really he had just given up on her.

She picked up her favorite book as she stopped crying, the bookmark she had placed in it was near the end. She smiled a little and opened to his spot and began to read where he left off. She felt strange because Sasuke was asleep and she was roaming the house without him knowing. Flipping a page she realized he had stopped at her favorite part. She recalled telling him about it, but she wondered if it was simply where he left off, or if he remembered and decided to stop there. This bugged her somewhat, so she decided to read where Sasuke left off in the other books.

She wondered how he remembered. She knew she was always talking about her books and all the things she loved and hated, but for him to stop at her favorite parts was way too much for Sakura to take in. Sasuke had listened to her that much? He had listened to everything she said about her books? Or did he just listen sometimes? How did he remember? She took a deep breath and put all the books with the bookmarks back into place on the bookshelf near the desk.

Sakura went into the kitchen and found that the only trace of alcohol was the beer, and all his glasses were clean and put away. What did he do with the wine and everything else? Where did he put it? Did he seriously get rid of it? Was it the only way to make himself stop? She felt bad for leaving so long, maybe she should have just come home the next day... Would things be better? Or would they have been worse? Was everything okay that she decided to come back now, or would it have been best to come home before? She didn't know, but she wanted to make things better than they were right now.

Sakura found herself in the bedroom. Everything looked untouched. She missed her room, and she missed being with Sasuke. Sitting on the bed she found herself soon or later lying down. She hugged herself as she thought about Sasuke. He was in the other room, and if she wanted to she could wake him up and talk to him, but she just wanted to think for now. She thought about what she should say to him and what she should expect as his answer.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up late into the night. She got up and yawned a little before entering the living room. It was eleven now, and Sasuke had mysteriously vanished from his place on the couch. She heard the toilet flush, so he had to be there. She smirked as she laid down in his spot and waited for him to come back.

She heard him enter the kitchen and the water run for a few moments before he came back into the room with a glass of water. He was totally unaware of Sakura until he turned on the light. He was surprised when he realized the girl was sitting on the couch watching him. "Sa-Sakura!" He said before setting the water on the coffee table and hugging her, "How long have you been here?"

"Since about six... I didn't realize I had fallen asleep in our bed." She smiled, "I was going to talk to you, but you were sleeping... Why didn't you sleep in the bed?"

He pulled away and said, "Because it reminded me too much of you..."

"Then why did you read all my books? Why did you stop at my favorite parts?" Sakura asked staring up at Sasuke. It was so nice to see him actually sober. He had been earlier, but he had a drink in his hand and she was afraid that he may have been even slightly drunk. "Why didn't you read more?"

"Because when I got to your favorite part, I just couldn't stop thinking about you... I found myself reading it over and over but not taking a single word in because all it said was 'Sakura', 'Sakura', 'Sakura'. "

"I see." Sakura said softly, "That makes me happy, even though it was probably really sad." She smiled a little and asked, "Am I all you thought about?"

He sat down on the couch and whispered, "Of course..." He took her hand and said, "I couldn't get you of my mind. I missed you so much and then you came back, but you left. I swear I was only going to drink one, and I hadn't touched any alcohol before then."

"I believe you." Sakura said lacing their fingers. "I know that I must've broken your heart... And I didn't mean to be away this long... I'm sorry." She started to cry, "I'm really sorry."

Sasuke pulled the girl into his arms, "It's okay... You're back now, right?" He wanted her to stay, and he had a feeling she was going to, but what if she didn't want to stay? What if she wanted to leave again?

"I'm back Sasuke..." She uttered through her tears, "But I still want to talk about everything... We need to clear this mess up, okay?" She pulled away after a moment of silence, "Okay?"

Sasuke nodded, "Of course we do... So let's do that, what's on your mind baby?" He stared at her and wondered what all she wanted to talk about, his drinking problem? About the night he hit her? What?

"Well... I just need to know, the drinking's going to stop for the most part, right?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I'll quit completely if you want me to baby, and the second a drop of alcohol touches my lips you can leave for good." He said meaning every word, "I love you Sakura, I love you so much more than I ever did alcohol."

"What about smoking? Are you going to quit that too?" She asked hopefully.

"Smoking's harder to quit, but I will try my best, you can nag me all you want..." Sasuke said hugging Sakura again. He paused for a long moment, but finally said softly, "I'll never hurt you, you understand? I'll never strike you again, I promise... I know you're going to ask, so I'm answering it now."

She smiled, "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I love you... I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Sasuke said running his fingers through her hair and kissing her. Sasuke couldn't have been happier than he was now that Sakura was back in his arms, but was that the end of all his troubles?

* * *

Please review, it helps a lot. 

I meant to say in my last chapter, "Happy Birthday Sasuke!", but I forgot so I'm saying it now. For you people who don't know (but who doesn't know?) Sasuke's birthday was yesterday, 7-23.

This story is not over.

_Spifftastic Ino_


	9. The Bad Feeling

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T**

* * *

Sakura found herself back in her own bed next to Sasuke. She liked it there, and she couldn't believe making up was so easy. Why had she been so afraid to talk to Sasuke? Everything that had been so questionable seemed to easy to answer now. Everything that seemed to be so smart of her to do now seemed stupid. 

Sasuke was glad to have Sakura back. He'd change everything, he'd make sure she was happy, and he wouldn't drink. He didn't feel a need to. His parents death had been horrible, and Itachi was still on the loose, but he wasn't stressed anymore. Itachi wouldn't find them, would he? He knew better than to hunt him down. Itachi was smart, he would know better than to let himself get caught.

The next morning things were a little rough because both of them had work and didn't want to go. Sasuke finally pulled away from Sakura and said, "Bye." He kissed her quickly and got into his car before driving off to work. Sakura sighed and started up her own car. Se decided to stop at a coffee place before actually going to work.

When Sakura got home she was glad to see Sasuke sitting on the couch with no alcohol. She sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "How was your day Sasuke-kun?" She asked quietly.

"Good." Sasuke said wrapping his arm around her, "I couldn't wait for you to come home." He stared down at her and asked, "Everything's the way it should be, right?"

She giggled a little and said teasingly, "Just the smoking needs to stop." She knew he'd never fully quit, but he could stop for the most part. The alcohol was probably simple for him to quit now that he didn't want to drink, but smoking was way to addicting.

"I know... I'm working on it..." He kissed her cheek and said, "You want to do something tonight?" He knew she missed going out and so did he. Some much had changed when he started drinking, but he was ready to go back to how things use to be... When they were truly happy together. He remembered how long it took him to soften up to her, for the longest time he didn't even act like a friend. Why had she liked him so much anyways? It had been his parents who truly convinced him to date her... Thinking about his parents made him stop smiling... Itachi was still out there, but did they need to worry?

Sakura said softly, "I would like to... What do you have in mind?" She hadn't forgotten about his parents, and all the stress that must cause Sasuke. She liked his parents, they were really nice to her, especially his mother. She wondered how he would take it now that he didn't have alcohol to vent his stress through.

"How about a movie?" He asked playing with her hair a little bit. He's like to get his mind off Itachi for a while, and a movie would distract him the most. "Want to go out or rent one?"

"Let's rent one..." Sakura said standing up, "I don't feel like sitting in a theater... Do you?" She smirked a little and pulled him up off the couch, "So, what kind of movie should we rent?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and though for a moment, "One we haven't seen?" He kissed her neck softly, "How's that sound?" He knew she hated his smart answers, but he couldn't decide what kind of movie he'd like to see. What would she want to watch? He really didn't care as long as she was happy he was happy.

"You want me to pick, huh?" She asked sighing before heading towards the door and putting her shoes back on. "Well, you can tag along or I can just go get something on my own?" She really didn't mind getting the movie herself, as long as he watched it with her.

"I'll come along." Sasuke answered following her and putting his own shoes on. He then added, "I get to drive though." He grabbed his keys and headed outside with the pink haired girl.

They got the movie and watched it in the bedroom. They always watched TV in the living room and movies in the bedroom, it was just the way it seemed like it should be to them. Sakura had picked a movie that made her giggle almost throughout the whole thing.

She yawned when the credits started to roll, "I need to pick up my stuff tomorrow..." She had almost forgotten about the stuff she left at Ino's. Ino would understand, so she didn't worry too much. "I'll get it on my way home, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and got up. He said softly, "Ready to go to sleep?" Kissing her forehead he started to undress. "Or no?" He was implying something they had planned to do after they were married, but they kind of messed that up after they moved in together.

She simply giggled. Wow she was bubbly today. Smiling she whispered, "I think you know what I want to do... And it's not going to bed." Sakura watched Sasuke smirk and simply nod at her. She was happy to be back home.

The next morning Sakura forced herself out of bed. Sasuke didn't have to work until later that day, but she had to work her normal time. She wondered if anything else would happen between her and Sasuke. Things had seemed to be going good, but Sakura had a feeling something terribly wrong was going to happen.

When Sakura stopped by Ino's house she explained everything that had happened. Smiling she said, "I'm glad too be back home, ya'know? I'm just really excited that he's trying his hardest to keep me happy." She could really tell Sasuke was seriously scared to lose her again. "Well, thank you Ino for everything you did for me, but I'm going to go home now." She waved and put her stuff in the back seat before driving to her house.

Sasuke wasn't watching TV for a change, instead he was in the study room finishing up her favorite book. Sakura stood in the doorway and watched him read. She asked, "How is it Sasuke-kun?" Smiling she watched him look at her and reply.

"I liked it better when you told me what was going on..." Sasuke smiled and set the book down. He hugged her and whispered, "I love you..." He couldn't help but start to feel like he was going to lose her again. Something was telling him she wasn't going to come back next time... But there wasn't going to be a next time, was there?

* * *

Please review, it helps a lot. 

The summary explained his drinking problem, but there's just a little more to this story...

Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm finding myself on writer's block because we're nearing the end, and I'm trying to figure out how I should write it. I'm picky when it comes to the end.

_Spifftastic Ino_


	10. Unbroken Promise

**To my Dearest, Why Must this Happen?  
Setting: modern times  
Rated T**

* * *

Days passed, weeks passed, and even months passed with no problems. Sasuke and Sakura had plans to get married and move into their own house. Sakura was pretty excited, but the strange feeling was slowly going away, and it still bugged her some. She ignored it the best she could and told herself everything would turn out okay. 

Sasuke agreed that Sakura could have the wedding how ever she liked as long as they got a house with an extra room he can use for a study room. In their eyes it was a pretty good deal. Sakura found it slightly unfair, but it was still a good deal. She found it kind of silly that he had liked her study room so much that he wanted his own. She would use it, but it would be his of course.

Sakura had planned most of everything out, and Sasuke was finally starting to show his excitement in getting married. It always took him a while to warm up to things like that. The search for a house continued, but they were happy when they finally made their choice. It wasn't that big, but it was bigger than the small two bedroom place they were renting.

Everything was going to be perfect. That's what the couple thought, but as it is, nothing in the world is perfect no matter how hard you try and make it so. Sakura smiled a little and said, "Well, we made our last rent payment, now we just have to rent a moving van and get our stuff into our house!" She was happy that they were going to live in their own house. She was happy they were going to get married...

Sasuke nodded, "We can start tomorrow. We have a week and half to get everything out, so we better hurry huh?" He was slightly joking but he couldn't wait to get into the house and start living there instead of this small house they were renting. A week and a half was enough to get all their stuff out, and have at least what they need set up before actually settling in.

Some days passed and they were moved in for the most part. Sakura sat on the couch and gazed at the ring upon her finger. Smiling she wondered how everything was going to turn out. Soon they'd be married, ready to have a family. She was still planning the wedding with Sasuke, despite their deal she let Sasuke have a few things his way for the wedding. It was only fair.

Time passed, and still nothing went wrong, sooner or later the strange feeling vanished. They thought everything was going to be okay... Until the day they said "I do." The feeling was so overwhelming, but this was their day, so the couple ignored it and spoke nothing of it. Things would be okay... Wouldn't they?

Sakura stood before Sasuke and the priest. Staring into Sasuke's eyes the feeling rapidly came back. Something was going to go terribly wrong, and she didn't know if it was now or if it would be later... She just knew sometime in their life something wrong was going to happen. Maybe it wasn't soon, but it was close enough to make her worry.

Sasuke had the feeling all day but he ignored it. When the priest came to the last words and he said "I do." The feeling was stronger than ever when they kissed. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you..." He didn't want her to ever leave him again... They were married now, but would she change her mind about him? After all this?

Sakura smiled, "I love you too." The wedding had been small, and it consisted of only a few people. Sakura's family and friends, and Sasuke's few friends. They were all happy to see the couple finally married. The couple were happy, but they were both feeling quite strange.

The day went on, like a normal wedding, the reception and everything. Sasuke and Sakura left early, like the couple in a wedding usually do. They would leave tomorrow for their honeymoon, but tonight they would simply watch the sky until they wanted to go to sleep.

Sitting on their back porch Sakura sighed. Staring up at the sky she giggled and said to Sasuke, "I love you." She waited for his reply... It didn't come... She waited in silence, but no luck. He was off in his own little world.

But his mind seemed to be focused on something else. He shook his head meekly and looked at her, "You truly wanted to marry me right? You really want to be with me? After everything I did?" This feeling was truly bothering him. Sakura couldn't leave him again... Could she?

"Sasuke-kun! Don't say such things, of course I wanted to marry you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" She said knowing that the feeling he was feeling was the same one she was feeling. What was it? Sorrow? Doubt? She couldn't tell, all she knew was it didn't feel good. Not at all.

"Alright." Sasuke said in a half smile. His gaze was upon her emerald green eyes. He couldn't look away from her. He took one of her hands and laced their fingers. He kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you so much... I want you to know that, okay?"

"I know Sasuke... I've known for a long time... And I love you too, more than anything." She smiled and kissed him back, "I'll never go again, okay? I'll always be at your side. No matter what." And she would stay true to her word... She would never leave his side again...

They went to bed shortly after their little conversation. The next morning they got everything and headed to the airport. Boarding the plane Sakura seemed to have second thoughts. "Sasuke, I don't know if I want to go anymore..."

"Why not?" He asked tilting his head as they took their seats. It wasn't too late to get off yet. He was curious as to why she didn't want to go, was she having second thoughts about him?

"I have a bad feeling about the plane." She whispered in a frown. Just as she said this the flight attendant told them not to leave the plane or stand up. She sighed, "Never mind, it's too late to worry about it any longer..."

He kissed her cheek and said, "Don't worry, everything will be okay." But what if they weren't okay? What if Sakura's feelings about the plane were right? What if something was going to happen?

Somewhere, someone was smiling, just waiting for what was about to happen... Itachi was never caught...

The next morning their friends saw what happened on the news. They all called each other to make sure each other knew what had happened to the couple and the rest of the passengers. Most of them cried when they saw what happened, or heard from another friend. Sakura's parents planned a funeral for the new weds.

_"Today __a plane heading for North America was blown up by what we have discovered was a bomb, and not a accident within the plane. There was no survivors or any links to who had placed the bomb in the plane... And for the weather-"_

But what no one knew was that Sakura kept her promise... She never left Sasuke's side again... Only the couple knew, and only they cared about the simple promise. At least they would be happy in heaven...

To my dearest, why must this happen? Why must the world be this way?

* * *

Please review, it helps a lot. 

_Spifftastic Ino_


End file.
